Yuka Kon
|Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Suzunari Branch |Class = B |Team = Suzunari First/Kuruma Unit |Team Rank = B-rank #8 |Position = Operator |Occupation = Border Staff High School Student |Relatives = Father Mother Younger Brother |Teammates = Tatsuya Kuruma (Leader) Kō Murakami Taichi Betsuyaku |Manga = Chapter 94 |Anime = Episode 43 |Voice Jap = Kozue Kamada }} |Kon Yuka}} is the Operator of Kuruma Unit. Appearance Kon is a light-skinned young woman of average height with big, almond-shaped eyes with blue pupils. Her short black hair is cropped in a bobcut with a fringe. She wears contact lenses. Her attires of choice appears to be the combination of a blouse with a knee-length skirt and stockings. In her trion body she wears the standard Operator uniform. Personality Kon is considerate, together person with a penchant for looking after others. Volume 12 Character Profiles Her serious, no-nonsense personality often causes her to become exasperated with Taichi Betsuyaku's extreme clumsiness and boisterous nature, and more in general she will not hesitate to speak up if she believes someone to act or speak in an insensitive manner. Relationships Kō Murakami Kon and Murakami are teammates and friends, and on occasion hang out together with the rest of Suzunari First. She will often ask him how he feels about fighting opponents he has never or rarely clashed against before. She mostly addresses him by his first name followed by the honorific ''-kun''. Tatsuya Kuruma Kon hangs out with her teammates in her free time, suggesting they are on friendly terms. Kuruma often has to calm her down when Betsuyaku's shenanigans frustrate her. He addresses her by her surname followed by the diminutive suffix ''-chan''. Taichi Betsuyaku Betsuyaku's klutziness, which his other teammates tolerate or find amusing, tends to irritate Kon, causing her to sometimes scold or even physically punish him. For these reasons, he finds her slightly intimidating. Nonetheless, the two may hang out with their teammates even outside of Border. She calls him by his first name with no honorific, presumably signifying closeness, whereas he addresses her very respectfully, appending the honorific ''-senpai'' to her surname. Mako Hitomi Hitomi and Kon are school friends.Volume 14 Character Profiles Yuu Kunichika and Isami Tōma Kon has helped Kunichika and Tōma improve their disastrous grades. Abilities As the Operator of a unit which has managed to climb to the upper tier of B-rank, Kon is presumably a competent multi-tasker. She appears to have made no notable errors in round 3 or round 7 of the current season of rank battles, giving her teammates timely warnings as well as promptly activating and deactivating visual support. Like her other teammates, she contributes to the strategies of her unit. Outside of Border, she is known to be a good cook and student. She is also a very skilled calligrapher, having reached the rank of 4th dan of the adult division. Parameters Trivia * means "joined flowers"; means "now". * She enjoys cooking, calligraphy, and matcha tea. Her best dishes are simmered flatfish, mapo eggplant, and fried chicken in nanban sauce. ** She often cooks for her teammates: in February of the current season of rank battles, some of the most common dishes she made were crab zosui gruel, sukiyaki hotpot, and chicken cutlets with cheese. * In her character profile the author referred to her as the "No. 1 Bob Cut" and a ''Yamato nadeshiko'', a Japanese expression signifying the personification of an idealized Japanese woman. He also speculated that she stress-eats Japanese sweets due to Betsuyaku. ** The description of Kon as a Yamato nadeshiko, which also recurs in her section in the Border Briefing File, is also a pun, since it and Kon's name share a floral theme. * She shares her voice actress with Karin Yuitsuka and Izukacha. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Operator Category:Characters born in September Category:18-year-old characters Category:Characters with O-type blood Category:Lepus Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Suzunari Branch Category:Suzunari First Category:Yuka Kon